Jealousy
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Sasori couldn't describe what he felt everytime Hidan came to him and asked many questions about Sasori's partner, such as: how did Deidara look when he slept? Or, is Deidara's skin soft?. Is that damned Jashinist in love with Deidara? Sasori asked to himself. Well, who knows?. Fluffy SasoDei.


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), bad grammar, Hidan's bad language, shonen-ai, SasoDei-ness, slight HidaDei...but not. **_

_**~Jealousy~ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasori worked silently, repairing one of his favorite puppets. The sound of 'tic tic' echoed in the small room.

_**Tok tok.**_

He cursed under his breath as he heard someone knocked on his door, but he chose to ignore it. _It must be that damned Jashinist_, he thought.

_**Tok tok tok.**_

It was getting annoying.

"Oi, puppet boy! Open the door!"

Sasori was right, that was Hidan's annoying voice.

"I'm busy." Sasori simply said. Hidan was getting really annoying lately, interrupted Sasori's work at least twice a day since three days ago. More importantly, Hidan came just to ask random questions about Sasori's blond partner. It wasn't like Sasori didn't want to share any information about his partner, it was just...just really irritating.

"Unlock the door or I'll fucking break it!" Hidan shouted.

Sasori rolled his eyes and managed to get up. He knows how serious Hidan was.

When a soft 'click' was heard, the door swung open. With a wide grin, Hidan entered Sasori's room, receiving a low groan from the puppet master.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hidan scanned the small room with a pair of his Amethyst eyes. "Where is blondie?"

"Deidara?"

"He's the only one who has blonde hair here, damn it!"

"Oh." Sasori blinked. "I don't know. He isn't here. Go search him somewhere else. You see, I'm busy and have no time for idiots."

Hidan gave Sasori a sharp glare, hoping his glare could kill Sasori right there and then. Sasori ignored Hidan's glare and just leaned against the door frame.

"I want to ask some questions about blondie. After you answered them, I'll fucking leave you alone." Hidan said, sitting on the egde of Sasori and Deidara's bed.

"Go ahead."

"How did Deidara look when he slept?" Hidan asked the first question for today.

_Cute_, Sasori thought, while smiling ever so slightly.

His eyes widened. Sasori mentally slapped himself for thinking about his partner's cuteness.

"I don't know. I never look at him when he slept."

Lie.

Hidan hummed slightly, rubbing his chin. "Okay, tonight you have to do it so tomorrow when I ask you same question, you can answer it."

Sasori rolled his eyes. This Janisist was starting to get on his nerves.

"Next." Sasori said impatiently.

"Is Deidara's skin soft?"

What kind of question is that? Sasori bit back a groan. Hidan didn't have to ask such a stupid question because if he was curious about Deidara's skin, he could just touch Deidara's skin and—wait, it wasn't a good idea for Sasori.

"I don't—" Sasori paused. He almost say 'I don't know and I don't care whether Deidara's skin is soft or not'. But then he remember that moment when his fingertips accidentally brushed against Deidara's skin. Sasori would never forget how soft and smooth the blonde's slightly tanned skin was. "Yes, his skin is soft."

Hidan's eyes widened slightly. "You touched him?" he asked curiously.

Sasori flushed. "What?"

He didn't understand what this pervert Albino meant by 'touched'. That word has at least two different meanings.

"You did! For Jashin's sake, I don't know you are such a perv, Sasori!" Hidan threw his head back, laughing uncontrollably.

This made Sasori flushed even more. He didn't even know why the hell he could flush like he was still a normal human.

"Ahahah!" Hidan laughed even more as he saw the redhead's face. "Oh come on! One last question!"

"Make it quick." Sasori hissed.

"Does Deidara has some feelings for you?"

Said redhead froze. That was a question he couldn't answer, because he was—whether he admitted it or not—still wondering the answer. Does Deidara has some feelings for him? Maybe more than just partner? He wanted to know the answer. But how could he get the answer? Ask Deidara himself? He would die in embarrassment. Sasori mentally slapped himself once again. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought.

"Oi, Sasori. Are you okay?" Hidan asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

"Leave my room."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Leave. Now."

Hidan got up, looking at Sasori's face to make sure he was okay. Hidan knew it. The puppet master wasn't okay because he was confused about his own feelings toward his partner. Sure Sasori was much older than Hidan. But when it came to love, the puppet master was clueless.

"If I said I'm in love with Deidara, and if he loves me too, what would you do?" Hidan asked, his tone turned serious.

Sasori remained silent. He knew that Hidan was in love with Deidara, from the way the Albino asked many questions about Deidara. But now, once again, Sasori couldn't answer Hidan's question. Because he didn't know what would he does if his partner loved Hidan back. He was clueless. He didn't understand why he felt a sharp pain in his heart when he was thinking about it.

"I don't know." Sasori whispered quietly, feeling like a helpless child.

Hidan parted his lips slightly, wanting to say something but he couldn't.

"Danna, un!"

Sasori and Hidan froze.

That was Deidara's voice.

A few seconds after that, said blonde ran into the quite room, a grin curved on his thin, pink lips. Sasori couldn't looked away from the ball of sunshine in front of him. Deidara was beautiful, a perfect form of art.

"Hidan? What are you doing here un?" Deidara tilted his head slightly, blinking softly, made him look even cuter than usual.

Instead of answering Deidara's question, Hidan looked at Sasori as the puppet master stared blankly at his beautiful partner, lost in thought. Hidan knew that he has to do something to help the scorpion. So he wrapped an arm around Deidara's slim waist, pulling the bomber closer to him.

"Hidan!" Deidara gave the taller man a glare. "What are you—"

Hidan placed a finger on Deidara lips, then leaned down to whispering something into Deidara's ear. Said blonde's visible eye widened in surprise then looked at Sasori's face. Deidara gulped then turned to face Hidan.

Hidan grabbed Deidara's chin gently then leaned down and closed his eyes. Right before Hidan's lips touch the blonde's soft ones, Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand, pulling the bomber away from Hidan. Deidara 'eep'ed right before he fell into his Danna's tight embrace.

"Deidara is mine. My brat. Don't touch him." Sasori said coldly.

Hidan blinked then smirked.

"Okay puppet boy. I'm not getting in your way," he said, winked at Sasori before left the room.

Even after the Albino left, Sasori still wrapped his arms around Deidara protectively. He didn't know his action made his little blonde blushed crimson.

"D-danna?"

Sasori blinked slowly, looking down at the blonde in his arms. After another moment of silent, Sasori spoke.

"Deidara, Hidan has asked many questions about you. I guess he has a crush on you."

Deidara looked up at his danna's face. "Un?"

Sasori sighed, caressing Deidara's long beautiful blonde hair softly. "He made me sick. I hate the way he asked anything about you. I really hate it when he asked what would I do if he said he's in love with you and you love him back. I really hate it because...I can't answer it, Deidara."

Deidara's eyes widened in disbelief. He never saw his danna so upset before. Slowly, he cupped Sasori's face, caressing Sasori's cheeks softly and lovingly.

"You don't need to anwer that question, Danna. Because I don't love him, un." Deidara smiled sweetly. "The only one I love is you, Sasori no Danna, my Danna." Deidara leaned up to capture Sasori's cold lips with his soft ones.

Sasori froze, but immediately kissed back. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Deidara."

"I love you too, Danna, un."

That was all Sasori needed to hear before he leaned down and kissed his lover once again.

.

.

"Nice job, Hidan!" Konan said, tapping Hidan's shoulder and grinning widely. Her eyes shining brightly after watching Sasori and Deidara's hot kisses.

"Yeah, yeah. But I did it because of my own will, not because of your order." Hidan crossed his arms over his chest. "Finally that stubborn puppet admitted his feelings."

Konan giggled and nodded.

When Pein walked into the room, Konan shouted, "Pein! The mission is completed!"

"Hm?" Pein blinked. "What mission?"

Konan pointed at the still-kissing couple.

"Oh... right." Pein facepalmed.

"You know what? I'm guessing that until now Sasori still couldn't find a word to describe what he felt when I asked him many stuff about his blondie." Hidan said with a grin.

"Really? What is that?" asked Konan.

"Jealousy."

.

.

Owari

How was that? Bad? Nah, I knew it ._.

This is my first English fanfiction, I knew my grammar is really suck QAQ.

Oh right, in my every stories, Sasori is taller than Deidara. Sorry, though.

Let me know your opinion about this fic.

Review? :3


End file.
